You're Not Sun Tzu
You're Not Sun Tzu is the premiere episode of SRorgs: Grenada. Story Day 1 We are here in the caribbean island of Grenada, off the coast of Venezuela. Where 15 Strangers will be beginning the adventure of a lifetime. But little do they know they will be joined by 3 Returning Players from past seasons looking for redemption. These players are all first boots from there original seasons: Rafael from SRorgs: Falkland Islands, Paul from SRorgs: Iceland and Gus from SRorgs: Reddit. The three tribes go to their three respective camps. On the Fendue Tribe is Gus, Sugar, Zach, Dabo, BatJones and Jake. On the Marquis Tribe is Paul, Chris, Teddy, Shane, Arnold and Doug. Finally, On the Barique Tribe is Rafael, Banner, Ant, Con, Ian and Wicklefuck. At Barique, The new players are worried about the returning players. Despite the returnee, The tribe introduces themselves to each other with some small talk. Ian and Banner are the first to begin the strategy-talk as they joke about an alliance. Meanwhile at Marquis, Nothing is really happening as ⅓ of the tribe are inactive. Chris, however, doesn’t have the same problems with the tribe. Things are quiet at Fendue as well. There is some strategy going on however as both Jake and Zach want to work with Gus and Sugar. Day 2 The three tribes all go to a reward challenge on Day 2 where they each have to elect one person to participate. Eventually each tribe gets a volunteer and play the game with the Barique tribe winning. Back at camp after the challenge, Ant is starting to get on his tribemates’ nerves. Ant realizes he’s starting to get on the outs and decides to isolate himself anymore. Strategy is starting to begin at Marquis as Arnold tries to bring together the active people of all the tribe. Back at Barique, Ian is making himself stand out as a threat to his tribe mates as he's taken the lead on the tribe. Ian realizes this fact but hopes people will keep him around because of this. Day 3 The tribes come together again for their first immunity challenge. This time they have to make a tribal flag. As they arrive Wicklefuck sees something on the ground...It's a legacy advantage! She quickly scoops it up and hides it in her bag. Again Ian has to step up as nobody else on the tribe is willing to work. Ian’s attempt doesn’t work out an Barique come out on the bottom with Fendue and Marquis winning immunity. At Fendue they celebrate their win and thank Sugar for making the flag. Barique go back to camp unhappy about the loss, but also immediately get into strategy. With tribal on the reason the target in narrowed down to two people, Ant who’s annoying the tribe and Wicklefuck, the inactive. With those two on the outs, the other 4 in the tribe form an alliance. Eventually they decide on Wicklefuck as the target. At tribal council, Wicklefuck doesn’t even bother to show up and she is voted out unanimously. Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Category:SRorgs: Grenada episodes